Afraid
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Kau ada waktu sekarang?"/ "Pantas saja kau suka sekali membolos,"/ "Wajarkah bila seorang berandal sepertiku merasakan ketakutan?"/ "...bukankah seseorang tak perlu alasan khusus untuk bisa mencintai?"/"Aku berjanji."/bad summary/ RnR please, thank you :)


"Baiklah. Dengan ini, saya nyatakan, bahwa kalian murid kelas 3 SMP Kunugigaoka telah resmi lulus dari sekolah ini. Saya ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua. Semoga kalian bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya dengan lancar. Sukses untuk kalian semua. Sekian, terimakasih."

Riuh suara tepuk tangan mengiringi turunnya pria paruh baya yang merupakan kepala sekolah SMP Kunigigaoka itu dari panggung.

Hari ini, adalah hari kelulusan siswa kelas tiga SMP Kunugigaoka. Semua siswa yang berkumpul di dalam gedung olahraga utama SMP Kunugigaoka menitikkan air mata terharu.

Kelas satu dan dua menatap senior mereka yang sudah resmi lulus dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan murid kelas tiga, mereka kini saling berpelukan erat satu sama lain dengan tangis yang sudah pecah sedari awal acara.

Tak terkecuali siswa siswi kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka. Mereka kini tengah tertunduk lemas dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir membasahi pipi mereka.

Seluruh siswa yang ada disitu pasti berfikir bahwa mereka menangis karena menyesali nasib mereka yang merupakan lulusan dari kelas buangan. Kelas yang selalu dikucilkan karena berisi kumpulan siswa-siswa nakal dan tak disiplin.

Tapi berbeda dengan apa yang siswa lain pikirkan, hanya hati kecil mereka yang tahu bahwa mereka menangis untuk alasan yang lain.

Murid kelas 3-E menangis, karena nyatanya mereka tak berhasil menuntaskan misi yang diberikan pada mereka. Misi untuk membunuh guru berwujud gurita yang merupakan wali kelas mereka selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

Hanya merekalah yang tahu, bahwa seluruh siswa yang ada disini, guru-guru SMP Kunugigaoka, dan bahkan seluruh dunia mungkin akan hancur dalam beberapa jam lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Character © Matsui Yusei**

 **Story © Daisatsu**

 **Tittle:** **Afraid**

 **Pair** **:** Karma A. X Manami O.

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, cerita pasaran, dan lain-lain…

 **Summary:** "Kau ada waktu sekarang?"/ "Pantas saja kau suka sekali membolos,"/ "Wajarkah bila seorang berandal sepertiku merasakan ketakutan?"/ "...bukankah seseorang tak perlu alasan khusus untuk bisa mencintai?"/"Aku berjanji."

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **I Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, matahari sudah mulai berubah warna kejinggaan ketika Karma hendak mengganti _uwabaki_ dengan sepatu coklat miliknya. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung manis pada dinding yang tak jauh dari loker sepatu tersebut.

Pukul 4 sore.

Lelaki itu kemudian menyesap udara sore itu yang entah mengapa terasa menyesakkan. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu gedung sekolahnya. Menatap sinar jingga yang menelusup masuk ke gedung bobrok itu selama beberapa detik sembari berusaha memasukkan sepatu coklat itu kekakinya.

Selesai ia memakai sepatunya, dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Digenggamnya erat sebuah tabung yang berisi gulungan kertas tanda kelulusannya.

Apa hari ini- dunia benar-benar akan hancur?

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja langsung muncul dibenaknya. Membuat Karma mendegus geli. Yang benar saja, hari ini ia baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama.

Seharusnya hari ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya untuk merayakan hari kelulusan. Atau paling tidak, pergi restoran bersama orang tuanya untuk sekedar makan malam atau memberitahu mereka bahwa ia berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi diujian akhir sekolah.

Hei, mengalahkan siswa super jenius yang merupakan anak pemilik yayasan itu tidak mudah. Karma harus rela membuang waktunya untuk menghadapi dan menjawab soal-soal dibuku pelajaran yang 'biasanya' tak berguna baginya. Dan untungnya, usahanya tersebut tidak sia-sia.

"Karma- _kun_? Kau 'kah itu?"

Karma menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar seseorang dengan suara lembut memanggil namanya. Dan ia mendapati Okuda Manami, peraih nilai sains tertinggi tengah berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan.

Karma melambai singkat. "Yo, Okuda- _san_ ," Balasnya ketika melihat gadis itu dengan terburu-buru menghampirinya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Manami bertanya sambil melihat penampilan Karma dari bawah hingga atas. Mungkin heran karena lelaki ini masih menggunakan seragamnya. Padahal, perayaan kelulusan sudah selesai sejak tadi.

Karma menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. "Ya. Begitulah," Jawabnya sambil memasukkan sebelah tangan kedalam saku celananya. "Kau sendiri?"

Manami terdiam sesaat. "Aku ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal," Jawabnya sambil merapatkan cardigan merah marun yang dipakainya.

"Oh. Begitu," Karma kembali menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Manami menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian menunjuk ke arah gedung sekolahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil barangku dulu," Ucapnya.

"Baiklah," Karma mengulum senyum seraya mengangguk.

"Kau- hati-hati dijalan ya. Aku permisi," Manami membungkukkan badannya sesaat dan meninggalkan Karma dengan langkah setengah berlari.

Karma memandangi punggung Manami yang menjauh. Kemudian ditatapnya matahari senja yang kini hampir tenggelam.

Berbaliklah ia menghadap gedung sekolahnya. Kemudian berjalan santai menuju tempat tersebut. Berniat menunggu Okuda Manami keluar dari gedung.

Menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan gadis yang ia suka mungkin merupakan ide bagus. Jika dunia benar-benar akan hancur dalam beberapa jam lagi, setidaknya ia bisa bersama Manami untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum kematian benar-benar memisahkan mereka.

Bersandarlah ia di dinding sebelah pintu masuk begitu sampai di depan gedung sekolahnya. Dipejamkannya mata sembari berusaha menikmati oksigen yang ada sebelum oksigen itu benar-benar menghilang bersama hancurnya bumi beberapa jam kedepan.

"Karma- _kun_? Kenapa masih disini?"

Karma membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara lembut yang familiar menyambangi telinganya. Dan kini, Manami tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap Karma bingung.

"Kau ada waktu sekarang?" Karma langsung saja bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Manami.

Gadis itu berfikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Memangnya ada-"

"Kalau begitu mau menemaniku pergi kesuatu tempat?"

Manami memiringkan kepalanya secara perlahan sembari mengerjapkan matanya sebanyak tiga kali. Membuat wajah lugunya terlihat makin menggemaskan dimata Karma. "Ka-kau mengajakku?" Ia bertanya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Karma tergelak. "Tentu saja Okuda- _san_. Kau pikir siapa lagi seseorang yang ku ajak bicara selain kau, _huh_?"

"Tapi-"

"Anggap saja kalau aku mengajakmu kencan sekarang," Jawabnya ringan sembari diselingi tawa kecil.

Manami membelalakkan matanya, wajahnya seketika memerah. "Ke-ke-kencan?!" Ia berseru lumayan keras dan menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Ka-ka-kau be-be-bercanda kan Ka-Ka-Karma- _kun_?"

Karma menggeleng. "Aku bersunggung-sungguh," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"EHHHH?!" Manami membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa terbakar.

Oh- yang benar saja. Mereka hanya akrab sewaktu perjalan wisata tahun lalu. Dan selebihnya, mereka hanya mengobrol jika perlu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja. Akabane Karma. Hari ini. Mengajaknya berkencan?! Karma tidak sedang sakit 'kan?

"Ta-ta-tapi Karma- _kun_ -"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Okuda- _san_ ," Karma tersenyum. Kemudian dengan cepat ia meraih tangan Manami dan membawa gadis itu pergi bersamanya menuju satu tempat favorit Karma yang memang tak jauh dari gedung sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

Karma memandangi Manami yang kini tengah membungkuk sambil memegangi lututnya. Gadis itu menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dibawa berlari Karma, membuat Manami cukup kelelahan juga.

"Kau sepertinya kelelahan," Karma menjatuhkan diri diantara rerumputan yang kini menjadi tempat pijakan mereka. Atensinya masih tertuju pada Manami yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Manami tak menjawab. Iris _violet-_ nya kini berkilat takjub memandangi matahari senja yang berada tepat di depan mereka. Karma memang tak salah memilih tempat sepertinya.

Terletak di hutan yang tak jauh dari gedung sekolah, tempat yang dihiasi pepohonan serta berlantaikan rerumputan hijau itu menyuguhkan pemandangan matahari senja yang sempurna, juga indah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Karma bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. Menjadikan alas untuk kepalanya.

Pandangan Manami beralih menuju Karma dan gadis itu segera mengangguk senang. "Ini- benar-benar indah."

Karma tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu? Ini adalah tempat yang sering kugunakan untuk bersantai saat membolos," Tawanya. "Bahkan disiang hari, tempat ini terasa sejuk," Tambahnya.

Manami manggut-manggut. Dan detik berikutnya, ia tertawa kecil. "Pantas saja kau suka sekali membolos," Ucapnya seraya melipat kakinya sebelum kemudian memeluk lututnya.

"Tempat ini benar-benar indah. Dari sini aku bisa melihat matahari senja dengan sempurna," Iris _violet_ -nya kembali beralih menatap matahari senja yang hendak terbenam. Disandarkannya dagu pada lututnya, kemudian memejamkan mata. Menikmati semilir angin sore yang mungkin tak bisa mereka nikmati lagi nanti.

Ah- benar.

Karma melupakan satu hal. Dunia ini sebentar lagi akan hancur. Dan keindahan ini juga akan hilang-

-termasuk Manami.

Dada Karma tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak ketika memperhatikan wajah Manami yang kini terlihat lebih menawan akibat terpaan sinar matahari senja.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan Manami tiba-tiba saja kembali menyelimutinya. Bayangan tentang hancurnya dunia terus berputar di kepala Karma. Ia tak ingin berpisah dari Manami. Benar-benar tak ingin.

Baiklah, mungkin Karma sekarang terdengar berlebihan. Tapi itu memang benar. Manami merupakan cinta pertama Karma dan satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuat Karma jatuh cinta dari sekian banyak gadis cantik yang mengantri untuknya diluar sana.

"Karma- _kun_."

Panggilan Manami menyadarkan lamunannya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Manami, Karma menyahut. "Hm?"

"Kapan-kapan bisakah kau ajak aku kesini lagi?" Gadis itu bertanya tanpa membuka matanya. Senyum terukir menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam di tempat ini lagi."

Karma memandang Manami sendu. Matanya terasa sedikit panas. Kata-kata Manami benar-benar menusuk relung hatinya. "Tentu. Tentu Okuda- _san_. Aku pasti akan mengajakmu ketempat ini lagi."

"Terimakasih."

Karma mengangguk dalam diam. Ia masih memandangi wajah Manami. Namun kali ini lebih lekat.

"Okuda- _san_ ," Karma memanggil nama Manami sembari bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ya?" Manami yang merasa dipanggil membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Karma.

"Kau-" Karma menjeda kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya secara tiba-tiba tercekat begitu ia menatap manik _violet_ kepunyaan Manami yang sama sekali tak menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Karma- _kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Manami memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Karma. Ekspresi terkejut Karma membawa kekhawatiran tersendiri bagi gadis ini.

Karma terdiam. Ia masih tak bisa berkata-kata. Seberapa tegar sebenarnya gadis lugu ini? Apa ia sama sekali tak takut akan kehancuran dunia?

"Ka-Ka-Karma- _kun_?" Manami memanggil ulang nama Karma. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Karma membuatnya menjadi sedikit gugup. "Ku-kumohon jangan-"

Kata-kata Manami terhenti begitu sebuah kepala dengan surai merah menempelkan kening dibahunya. Ekspresi gadis itu berubah terkejut. Jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika aroma menyegarkan masuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Wajarkah bila seorang berandal sepertiku merasa ketakutan?"

Manami terdiam sesaat. Seraya melirik surai merah Karma, ia menjawab. "Semua orang pasti pernah merasakan yang namanya takut, Karma- _kun_."

Karma terdiam. Kemudian detik berikutnya ia menghirup nafas sedalam yang ia bisa dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Tapi aku tak pernah mengalami ketakutan seperti ini sebelumnya."

Manami terdiam. Seluruh orang yang mengenal Karma pasti tahu kalau lelaki ini memang tak mengenal takut. Bahkan, Manami sempat mendengar kalau alasan Karma dipindah ke kelas E adalah karena lelaki itu berani menghajar salah satu guru di sekolah mereka.

"Ini- ini sangat tidak wajar. Aku-"

Kata-kata Karma terhenti begitu ia merasakan sebuah tangan mungil mengelus surainya lembut. "Takut itu hal yang wajar. Aku juga pernah merasakan takut."

Karma menghela nafas berat. "Kalau begitu, apa sekarang kau merasa takut?" Tanyanya

"Tentu," Manami mengangguk. "Siapa yang tak takut jika mengetahui dunia ini akan hancur? Mereka tidak akan bisa melihat indahnya dunia lagi, mereka tak bisa merasakan makanan enak lagi, dan tentu saja yang paling menyakitkan adalah mereka akan kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau akan percaya jika kukatakan kalau ketakutan ini muncul karena aku takut kehilanganmu?"

Elusan Manami terhenti. Perlu waktu setidaknya lima detik bagi gadis berkacamata ini mencerna kata-kata Karma. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas bersamaan dengan tangan Karma yang melingkari tubuhnya. Membawa Manami dalam sebuah pelukan sepihak.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar seperti bukan diriku. Tapi sungguh, aku begitu takut kehilanganmu, Okuda- _san_ -" Karma menarik nafas dalam.

"-Aku menyukaimu."

Manami membelalakkan matanya selebar yang ia bisa. Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat, dan matanya terasa panas. Pengakuan Karma barusan membuat hatinya dipenuhi perasaan lega yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Apa itu berarti ia juga menyukai Karma? Apa perasaan lega itu datang karena ia juga mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan Karma?

"Okuda- _san_?"

Karma memanggil nama gadis itu ketika ia menyadari kemejanya terasa sedikit basah. "Kau- menangis?"

Manami tak menjawab. Tangan yang semula berada dileher Karma, kini turun menuju bahu dan turun lagi menuju dada Karma. Digenggamnya kemeja putih Karma.

Karma yang semula hendak bertanya lagi, mengurungkan niatnya begitu isakan Manami masuk ketelinganya. Isakan yang terdengar menyakitkan. Juga isakan pertama yang membuat hati Karma terasa mencelos keluar.

Dipeluknya Manami semakin erat. Disandarkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Manami. Gadis yang tadinya berusaba untuk tegar itu, kini menjadi rapuh.

Dielusnya punggung Manami lembut.

Dan mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya isakan Manami berhenti.

"Apa kau sudah merasa tenang?"

Karma bertanya ketika dirasanya bahu gadis itu tak lagi bergetar.

Manami mengangguk pelan sembari melepas dekapan Karma. Ditatapnya iris sewarna tembaga itu dalam dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Karma tersenyum. Tanpa diberitahupun, Karma tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis itu. "Aku senang ternyata kita mempunyai rasa yang sama."

"Tapi kenapa kau menyukaiku? Aku bukanlah gadis yang cantik. Penampilanku tak semodis Kayano-san, wajahku juga tak secantik Kanzaki-san, lalu-"

Karma mencengkram bahu Manami dengan cepat. Memberi isyarat agar Manami berhenti bicara. "Berhenti membandingkan dirimu dengan gadis lain," Ucap Karma. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Manami secara perlahan.

"Sampai kapanpun, kau akan tetap menjadi gadis yang paling cantik dimataku. Denganmu aku bisa sempurna, kau melengkapiku. Dan bukankah seseorang tak perlu alasan khusus untuk bisa mencintai?"

Manami terdiam. Karma memang benar. Manami juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Karma. Bahkan sampai sekarang Ia tak pernah tahu, kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat setiap Karma didekatnya, kenapa ia selalu memikirkan Karma, dan ia juga merasa takut kehilangan Karma.

Tentu.

Jawabannya hanya satu, ia menyukai Karma. Dan sama seperti Karma, ia pun tak tahu mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki berandal seperti Karma. Lelaki yang jelas-jelas sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Karma menghentikan wajahnya ketika jarak mereka tersisa beberapa senti lagi.

"Berjanji?" Karma mengerutkan kening sembari menatap mata Manami. Ia masih mempertahankan posisinya.

Manami mengangguk pelan. Kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Jika kita terlahir kembali didunia yang baru nanti, bisakah kau tetap mencintaiku seperti kau mencintaiku sekarang?" Tanyanya. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Karma mendengus geli. "Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu," Ia semakin memperpendek jarak keduanya.

"Bahkan jika kita terlahir sebagai orang yang berbeda ataupun lahir dibelahan bumi yang berbeda, aku pasti akan mencarimu. Dan jika kita tidak saling mengenal, aku akan mengajakmu berkenalan. Dan aku akan kembali mencintaimu."

Manami tersenyum sembari memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar penuturan Karma. Ia tahu kalau lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan tulus. Dan ia percaya dengan kata-kata Karma. Karena Manami tahu, Karma adalah orang yang selalu memegang kata-katanya.

"Aku berjanji."

Kalimat Karma menjadi kalimat terakhir hingga akhirnya lelaki itu meniadakan jarak diantara mereka.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan muncul dari ufuk barat. Perlahan, semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya cahaya putih itu menyelimuti keduanya...

.

.

.

"Karma- _kun_. Karma- _kun_.. Bangun."

Karma membuka matanya dengan cepat begitu sebuah suara lembut yang familiar menyambangi telinganya. Bahunya menegang, keringat yang terasa dingin mengaliri pelipisnya, nafasnya berhembus tak teratur dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Karma- _kun_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Karma mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dengan cepat. Dan rasa lega yang luar biasa menyelimuti dadanya begitu melihat wajah seorang gadis berkacamata dengan iris _violet_ yang indah dengan rambut kepang duanya.

Itu Manami. Benar-benar Okuda Manami. Dan sekarang, gadis itu berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan lugu seperti biasa, dengan wajah polosnya seperti biasa.

"O-Okuda _-san_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Karma bertanya sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian dicengkramnya bahu gadis itu lumayan erat.

"Eh?" Manami menatap Karma bingung. "A-aku baik-baik saja."

Masih dengan posisi tadi, Karma menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Dan yang ia dapati adalah Isogai Yuuma yang sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajaran, Kataoka Megu yang sedang menata alat lab, lalu ada Hayami Rinka dan juga Chiba Ryunosuke yang bersiap meninggalkan lab IPA, dan beberapa murid lain.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja Karma- _kun_?"

Atensi Karma beralih kepada Manami. Ditatapnya gadis di depannya itu intens. Diperhatikannya setiap inci wajah Manami.

Dan yang ditatap, hanya bisa berdiri dengan gugup dengan wajah memerah.

Terdengar Karma menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah," Ucapnya sambil melemaskan bahunya yang tadi menengang.

Manami mengerutkan kening. "Apanya yang-"

Dan kata-kata Manami terhenti begitu sebelah tangan Karma menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Karma. Lalu matanya membelalak ketika ia melihat Karma telah memperpendek jarak keduanya dengan mencium bibirnya secara tepat dan tiba-tiba.

Semua murid yang tersisa di lab IPA mematung menyaksikan adegan di depan mereka. Okajima Taiga ternganga, Kurahashi Hinano menatap seraya tak berkedip, wajah Kanzaki Yukiko memerah, dan masih banyak reaksi lain yang ditunjukkan murid yang tersisa di lab IPA tersebut.

"Ka-ka-ka-karma- _kun_..." Manami mencicitkan nama Karma pelan ketika tautan bibirnya dan Karma terlepas. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus dan bahu serta kakinya terlihat bergetar hebat.

Karma tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu," Bisiknya pelan ditelinga Manami. Sedangkan Manami sendiri kini tak bisa menyembangkan badannya, hingga ia hampir saja jatuh terduduk jika Karma tak sigap menangkapnya.

"Okuda- _san_?" Karma menyingkirkan poni Manami dari wajah gadis itu. Dan ketika tiga detik sudah berlalu namun tak juga ada respon dari Manami, Karma pun menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan," Ia bergumam seraya mengangkat tubuh Manami ala _bridal style_ dan berjalan santai meninggalkan Lab tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang masih diam mematung.

"Wah, wah, kelas kita mempunyai pasangan baru ternyata," Koro- _sensei_ yang 'ternyata' masih ada di dalam lab berucap sembari manggut-manggut sendiri. "Aku harap aku akan segera mendapatkan pasangan juga," Ia terkekeh.

Dan kemudian, perhatian seluruh murid tertuju padanya.

"Apa?" Koro- _sensei_ menatap muridnya satu persatu.

"Memangnya ada gadis yang bersedia berkencan denganmu, hm, koro- _sensei_?"

Guru gurita itu membatu. Celetukkan Maehara Hiroto barusan membuat hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping.

" _Sensei_ tahu kalau _sensei_ ini bukanlah orang yang baik," Koro- _sensei_ mulai meneteskan air mata. "Tapi _sensei_ akan terus berjuang agar menjadi lebih baik," Ia mengusap air mata menggunakan tentakelnya. "Sehingga nanti-"

Hening.

Koro- _sensei_ menatap nanar lab yang kini kosong. Murid-muridnya telah meninggalkannya disitu sendirian, tanpa membiarkannya menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Apa kalian tahu? Diabaikan seperti ini rasanya sangat sakit," Koro- _sensei_ bergumam datar sembari menatap seisi lab yang kini kosong.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **N/A :** _Doumo Minna-san_ :) ketemu lagi sama author fanfic abal-abal ini :) ceritanya? maaf banget ya kalau masih abal, membosankan, dan monoton. oh- judulnua juga, masih dengan kebiasaanku yang lalu lalu, selalu ngebuat judul belakangan. jadi, maaf kalau nggak cocok sama isi, hehehe. maklumlah, aku masih author dalam tahap pembelajaran ;;) /ngebeladiri/ Karmanya ooc? maafkan aku. Manaminya ooc? sekali lagi aku minta maaf. pokoknya aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang kubuat. _hontou ni summimasen deshita_ /sujud/ btw- sekian kata sambutan dari author abal ini. sampai jumpa di fanficku yang lain. _ja neee~_ oh, jangan lupa review ya readers :) _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!_


End file.
